


Masks are only good for one thing

by KedaWrites



Series: Teikou Babies [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Centric?, Friendship, Gen, I'm trying so hard to be wistful and serious, Still so innocent, Teikou Era, tbh this is a drabble, title makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedaWrites/pseuds/KedaWrites
Summary: Akashi is man of many masks and he wears it all the time





	

Akashi Seijurou was a man of many masks. Each one crafted and modified and chosen to reflect his surroundings. It’s how he grew up after all. He has to learn to adapt to his situation and mold it to his satisfaction. Therefore his masks were created to do just that.  
  
At home, his mask was that of indifference. Of a complacent and submissive boy who followed orders. In a sense, that in itself was very hypocritical. He was an _Akashi_ born to lead and did not concern himself with others. He took orders from no one. That’s how his father raised him - to be feared. Yet when he displayed these qualities towards his father, the qualities that meticulously ingrained in him from birth, he was out of line, disrespectful - a miscreant. So he learned to create this air of indifference around his father. Honestly, how do you think he was able to teach Kuroko to do so.   
  
His second mask was built on charisma during school hours. He was the dedicated _idle_ student who helped his fellow classmates and did the best to help the school academically. He leads the school body with a charm that attracted girls and boys alike and was practically worshiped. He exuded confidence and his aura made people _want_ to follow him. Because he was charming. Because everything he did was effortless. Because he was-   
  
Perfect   
  
One could say that his last mask had cracks in it. Where he wasn’t so indifferent and cold hearted. Where he wasn’t charming everyone with princely smiles and lines straight out of a shoujo manga. During club hours after school, anyone who paid close attention to him would probably describe him as free. His smiles were much more genuine although they were hardly shown. His actions showed that he was honestly concerned the _very_ few times they were shown. You could say that Akashi Seijurou was honestly, truthfully happy during basketball club.   
  
_Ah but that would be quite the lie_ Akashi mused to himself.   
  
School had begun yet he always came an hour early - anything to escape the stifling tension back home. Bright red hair brushed neatly, clear red eyes and uniform practically glistening, Akashi definitely looked the part of a model student as he leisurely continued his pace down the hallway.   
It was quite funny how often he put those masks on per day. A cycle that never stopped and just continued on.  An indifferent mask until he reached school grounds where the charming _ojou-sama_ made his appearance only to be taken over by the semi-happy one he wore during practice.   
  
_Quite the stressful days I have_ He snorted at the thought and quickened his gait at harsh sounds coming from the music room at the end of the hall.   
  
He frowned and sighed at a headache coming his way. There was no one around at the moment to scold the vagabonds. Eventually, his steps echoed as his slow pace turned into a fast one. Something that never happens. A smile crossed his face as he stepped closer, the shouts louder than before and breathed another sigh as he loosened the tie around his neck.   
  
Akashi Seijurou has a lot of masks indeed and it would be hard to catch him without one. If you were at the right place at the right time, _however_ …   
  
The music slammed open and the occupants inside whipped their heads towards it - instantly the noise level seemed to reach a deafening volume and as the smile on Akashi’s face grew-   
  
“Akashicci! Tell them to stop being mean!”

“Oi Akashi, tell Midorima to put the knife away!”

“Leave my lucky item alone _ahomine_!” 

“Aka-chin I’m hungry” 

“Hello, Akashi -kun…” 

“It’s okay Ki-chan...Akashi-kun! Look at what I made for lunch!”   


-he was sincerely glad, he found a place to be himself.   
  
“Sup losers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Akashi did say 'sup losers'
> 
> I headcanon that Akashi is a dork and you can fight me on that.
> 
> The rest of the Miragen don't really show up until the end but meh


End file.
